Twisted
by VenaHope
Summary: Orochimaru finds himself in the real world. A woman decides, against better judgement, to take in the S-rank criminal. Will she be able to withstand his twisted and cruel games and manipulations, or will she be one of the thousands to perish at his hands?
1. Prologue

_Nobody really prepares you for life. That's a fact, and in my case, nobody could have prepared me for this._

* * *

All he could remember is the cold feeling seeping through him like he'd never felt before. It was a pull, a yanking feeling that he could not escape. No matter what power he used, whatever he was being pulled, whatever power this was, it was nothing like he'd ever felt.

He had been conducting an experiment, involving sealing. Something went wrong, and he was pulled into a dark abyss. Then he found himself laying, feeling weakened, as if all of his energy had been stolen, on the pavement of the road. The road was line with tall trees and signs written in an unfamiliar language. It was dusk, if he was not mistaken by the reseeding light.

However, the dark clouds indicated a storm was coming, which meant it would be best if he sought out shelter. Already, he could feel the small cool rain drops falling to the ground, hitting his shoulders and dampening his hair. He couldn't sense anything, it was if is chakra was missing. Gone.

Even when he attempt to channel some for a jutsu, he could do nothing. That was when he heard a rumbling in the ground, and lights flashing in his face blinding him along with the blare of a horn, before something hit him, hard sending him flying to the ground. He tasted copper, and felt pain erupt across his body. He felt dazed.

_"Oh my god, are you Ok? Please don't be dead. Oh god, there's blood- um can you hear me? Hey! Look at me, sir.."_ A women, hovered over him with a concerned look on her face. She spoke in a foreign tongue. The first thing he could make out about her was red, bright red hair not unlike a tomato. But her hair also held flecks of gold and orange, and judging by the brown roots, red was not her natural color, he guessed, distracting himself from the pain.

_"Oh my god."_ She gasped, as she saw his face, her eyes flashing in… recognition? He did not know this women but it appeared she knew him. _"I swear I didn't see you.. can you speak?"_ She questioned him. _"I'm_ Aria Miller." She introduced herself. He stood, wobbling as his body protested moving, pain shot through him and he groan. She moved to help him, he growled at her "I'm fine, do not touch me if you wish to keep your life." He didn't know if she understood him exactly, but watched as she recoiled, the fear in her eyes giving him a sense of satisfaction. He contemplated killing her, seeing as she put him in this position in the first place.

He moved towards her, quickly grabbing her wrist and yanking her towards him, snagging her throat. The woman, gasped d choked, her eyes widening as he licked his lips, enjoying her terrified expression.

He did not anticipate the fierce kick the women sent to his gut, nor the punch to his throat and the sharp jab at a rather sensitive point on his arm, forcing him to release her.

Furthermore, he least expected the shock of a tazer electrocuting him and numbing his body to the point were he fell to the ground, slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

Aria had no idea why this man had been in the middle of the road. She'd been on her way home from work when she hit something, or rather someone.

She'd been terrified that she'd killed him, but much to her relief she did not. That's when she practically ran out of her car, keeping her taser in on her, just in case. The closer she got to him, the more familiar he seemed. His long black hair covering his face, though she noted his pasty pale skin.

He was on the ground, breathing coming out in deep, heavy pained breaths as he struggled to sit up. Mind you she'd been going full speed when she hit him head on, the fact that he was even breathing was a miracle, yet here he was attempting to stand. She noted his strange, yet familiar clothing. Perhaps he was a cosplayer.

She called out to him at first, trying to make sure he was indeed, as Ok as he appeared to be as he sat up. He was bleeding, he was definitely hurt, covered in scraps, cuts and bruises.

Then she saw his eyes and froze. Those eyes were not human, nothing like it. They held a deep look of hatred that frightened her. He hissed at her in another language, a language she recognized as Japanese, thankfully she'd picked it up as a teen when she was in her anime phase. He told her not to touch or he'd kill her.

That voice, however, she knew. She realized that this man, he was not a cosplayer, he couldn't be. He was the real deal. No cosplayer, no normal human would have survived this hit, or even been conscious, let alone stand, with the strength to grab her by the throat with such strength.

She reacted immediately, being a woman who traveled and lived alone she'd taken up to martial arts and self defense training. She was prepared for a moment like this, and reacted quickly, moving as fast as she could because she knew if this man was who she thought he was, she would not have time to falter, in fact he must be incredibly weakened to be effect by her strikes.

After subduing the man, she dragged him to her car, putting him in the backseat and started to drive, keeping an eye on him the rear view mirror and praying he didn't wake up and attack her, as it would likely kill them both.

Because she knew this man to be Orochimaru.

* * *

**Right, so this is actually an abridged and slightly modified version of a story I have on Archive of Our Own. For those of you who have read that, this story will be noticeably different, having much darker elements to it but a similar storyline. This story is not for the faint of heart, I will be going all out on the characters, exploring every expect I can. I will also accept criticism and suggestions to the characters development, so feel free to let me know in the comments. **


	2. Introductions

_You are more likely to achieve your goals if you keep them to yourself. _

* * *

Aria stared at him, Orochimaru, the man who terrorized the Shinobi world, the man who was a mad scientist, a man who kidnapped men, women and children alike to experiment on, a man who has killed hundreds, if not thousands of people, a man who was now sprawled out on her living room couch.

She'd treated his wounds as best she could, YouTube and Dr google could only do so much. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to take him to a hospital, he might kill the employee's after all, and that would horrible.

He had massive bruising all over his body, along with ripped skin and cuts from the impact of his fall. Surprisingly, he didn't have any broken bones, but he did have a concussion. He body modification might have something to do with the lack of broken bones. The dude has taken direct hits from the nine-tails, that has to be like getting his by a car, _at least._

She'd also taken the liberty of changing Orochimaru and washing his clothing, she wondered how he'd take that when he woke.

He probably didn't have chakra, otherwise he would have just been fine after getting hit by a car, and her attack certainly wouldn't have done anything to him. Aria was glad of this, she would most certainly be dead otherwise. She wasn't sure what to do with him, if she tied him up then he would probably escape, being a highly trained Shinobi and all, she should probably appeal towards him in a non threatening way.

He didn't speak English, and she'll bet he doesn't have a place to stay. This is good, it means that he will need a place to stay and a guide. She can help him, and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else. _Of course I doubt I'd be able to get the jump on him a second time, and he'll probably want to get back at me for hitting him with a car and tasering him..._ Aria paused at the full realization hit her like a brick wall.

_Oh my god, I hit_ _Orochimaru_ with a _car. Holy shit I tasered him. _Aria took another sip of tea as she processed this information in silence. Suddenly her new house-guest stirred, and she tensed in anticipation. A wave of fear washing over her, her confidence wavering as she reconsidered taking him here, a twinged of regret ran through her as she forced herself to remain passive.

Suddenly his eyes opened and he leaned up on the couch, peering around the room until his eyes landed on the red head, and his lip curled upward in a snarl as he sent a death glare in her direction. Aria was quick to speak before he could accuse her of anything nefarious.

"Ok, so before you try to kill me, Orochimaru, you should know you're in another world, and that your a fictional character in this dimension. I am really sorry for hitting you with a car." Aria explained, adding an apology to her words while trying to keep herself from stuttering.

Orochimaru's eye practically pierced her soul as his gaze turned into a malicious glare, and if chakra existed in this world she would be drowning in killing intent no doubt.

"Explain." His voice came out as horse, clearly a result of the dry air, as his eyes remained fixed on her.

Aria shifted, picking up what she had prepared as proof, placing it on the coffee table in between us. He looked at it, questioningly- _no suspiciously_, before glancing back at Aria. Sitting up with a grimace, he took the book into his hands, his eyes scanning the pages he flipped through with growing disbelief.

"I don't know what happened, or how you ended up here, but you are currently in another world. In this world your world is a story, depicted in a book, a manga, that was turned into an anime, animated program. I've seen the whole thing. You're in a country called the United States of America, U.S.A. or U.S. In a town called Springfield." Aria told him. "In my apartment." She added, as an afterthought.

She watched him as his eyes scanned page after page, a frown forming on his lips as he did so, Aria wondered what he was thinking.

"So… I'm making tea, if you want any, just let me know. I'll be making dinner as well so if you want anything to eat, let me know. You're welcome to stay here, think of it as an apology for running you over." He shot her a deadly glare at the last comment, and she just smiled at him, walking away feeling his eyes burning holes into her back as she left the room.

Aria put the kettle on the stove, along with a pot. Pasta night it was, it was the quickest meal to make. She turned away from the stove only to notice Orochimaru had apparently followed her soundlessly into the kitchen, now standing threatening not five feet away. She tensed, frozen in fear at the sudden appearance of the Sannin.

"What is it?" She finally asked, her voice coming at a much higher pitch than she would have liked. His gaze made her uneasy, he looked like a predatory stalking his prey. _And I was most certainly not Ok with being anyone's prey._ The thought crossed her mind as her fear bubbled away into irritation and defiance.

Suddenly, before she could blink, his arm shot towards her throat, pinning her against the wall. Aria let out a strangle yelp of surprise and fear, she struggled to push him off her, but it was useless, his grip was like stone.

"Allow me to make myself perfectly clear." Orochimaru spoke in a sweet voice, his tone sickeningly sweet tone frightening her even more. "I will kill you if you so much as make any move like you did before." He pulled away, looking at her and seemingly drinking in a look of terror. Aria felt her anger bubble up and boil, as her frightened gaze turned into a glare.

"I did not intend to hit you, I told you that, I apologized, I tended to your wounds, brought you into my home and I am offering you food and shelter. A place you can stay. If you are referring to when you attempted to strangle me before when I knocked you out, I will not apologize for defending myself. So if you wish to kill the only person willing to help you, then it will be on you to deal with the consequences, consequences you will be blind to, in a world you aren't familiar with in the slightest, not even able to understand the common languages." She told the Sannin, her struggling having stopped and she remained completely still, holding his gaze, she waited.

Orochimaru looked at her with contemplative expression, his grip loosening slightly. "I am willing to help you." She added, trying to push through and get to him.

"In return, for what I might wonder?" He mused, eyebrows slightly raised as green eyes bore into gold. Then with a small chuckle he released his hold on her and leaned back, watching her rub her rather abused throat, shooting him a glare sharp enough to kill.

"I don't want anything, except maybe for you to stop trying to strangle me, or attempting to kill me in general. That'd be nice." She responded, moving to the stove as the kettle started whistling. "Helping me and expecting nothing in return? How noble of you." Orochimaru mocked. She shot him another icey glare, before asking if he wanted any tea.

He declined the offer, choosing to watch her in amusement as she composed herself and gathered her barrings. She turned back to the stove, using this as an excuse to not interact with him and to look away from his terrifying gaze.

"So you are just helping me out of the kindness of your heart? Or… is it out of pity?" Orochimaru hissed. Aria paused in her cooking, glancing back at the Sannin.

"Honestly, it more because I hit you with a car, and feel bad about it." She explained, carefully. Orochimaru chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter, Aria watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"So out of guilt then? A need to repay your sins." He mocked her. "How foolish."

"Yes, how foolish of me to take you in from the cold and rain, instead of leaving you outside in the cold to die. You know what else is foolish? Mocking the only person willing to help you, for helping you." The red head snapped, and immediately regretted it upon seeing a flash of anger in the Sannin's eyes.

"Careful with that tone of yours. I could still just as easily kill you." He pointed out warningly. She glared at him. "And don't expect me to bow down to you like one your little minions, like Kabuto or Kimimaru." His eyebrows rose at that, a smirk forming on his face. "Kukuku… and how much information exactly, is that pretty little head of yours?" He questioned in a tone of voice that sent shivers down her spine, and not the good kind.

Aria was now thoroughly creeped out but she still spoke her mind, determined to let him know she was not going to let him play with her mind like he had so many others.

"Enough to know not to trust you in the slightest, Orochimaru." She replied.

"It is highly rude not to use prefixes, you know." He sounded a bit… miffed. She knew he was going to try and keep her in constant terror, as he likes to make a fearful impression, manners? That was odd, but entirely unexpected. "Fine, Orochimaru… san." Aria bit out. She was not going to use the honorific 'sama'. Never in a million years. There was a silence, when she glanced back around, Orochimaru was giving her an amused, yet calculating look. He was thrown off. She could tell that much, so he was going to be extra paranoid and manipulative. Wonderful.

"You never did tell me your name." Aria blinked. She had, but she introduced herself in English last time, so he wouldn't know, especially since her name is not remotely Japanese.

"My name is Aria Miller." She said, turning to him. He smirked, licking his lips making her flinch. His tongue always made her cringe whenever he was on screen, seeing it in person was just disturbing.

"A pleasure to meet you, Aria-Chan." He purred, watching her reaction at the suffix. Aria's lips tightened and she looked irritated. She turned back to the pot, picking it up, and straining the pasta before pouring it back in the pot.

She opened the sauce, getting out two bowls, pausing to look at Orochimaru. "I assume you want some, or.." She was tempted, so very tempted to add a witty comment. But she was on thin ice at it was, probably best not to test him right now. He nodded and she made two servings, handing him one before diving into her own.

After dinner, Orochimaru settled back on the couch and she went to her room, closing the door and changing before turning off the lights, hoping Orochimaru doesn't decide to be a dick later on and scared the shit out her.

_Who am I kidding, he probably will._

* * *

**Well, let me know if Orochi seems OOC, and tell what you think of Aria! Reviews of are Love! **


	3. Under the Floorboards

_Forget what hurt you in the past._ _But never forget what it taught you. _

* * *

The morning was not pleasant, not in the least.

To say that Aria barely got any sleep was an understatement, she barely slept, kept in constant terror. She kept her door closed locked tight, paranoid of the snake on the other side, she slept facing the door throughout the night.

Upon realizing it was morning, half awake, Aria threw herself together in a brash preparation for work, before making breakfast, ignoring the jabs and glares from Orochimaru. Slipping on her shoes, Aria pulled on her coat.

"Where are you going?" Orochimaru demanded, still eating, after watching her in amusement and curiosity as she scarfed down her food like half starved dog.

Aria shot him an irritated look before responding with a short, "Work, stay here and out of trouble." The last comment slipped out before she could stop it.

The Sannin raised an eyebrow at this, before responding to her with an almost warning tone. "If you expect me to remain in this..." He gestured around the apartment. "Then you are even more of a fool than I expected." His eyes flashed dangerously, and Aria felt like an idiot for speaking without thinking.

The redhead resisted the erge to say something snarky that would get her murdered as she was already on thin ice. "Fine, OK." She pulled out a map and a spare flip phone she had kept just in case, walking over to him. "This is a phone, you type in these numbers," She showed him said numbers on a little sticky note, putting said numbers on the phone, pressing the call button before her phone rang.

"It calls me. Please try to keep in mind that killing someone here will have severe consequences, and there are cameras everywhere. Call me if you get lost or… otherwise." She told the Sannin, before walking out the door and just as quickly closing it, rushing to her car eager to get away from the murderous lunatic in her house.

* * *

Orochimaru watched the redhead leave in both amusement and annoyance. The girl was scared of him, yes, but she was also quite stubborn. A resilient little thing, she seemed.

A few days ago, had he met her in his land, he would have killed her on the spot. Perhaps turned her into a test subject, the stubborn ones do tend last longer. He plucked up the phone, examining it, before pocketing the device and exiting the house. He would need to retake his steps, and figure out exactly what had sent him to this strange new land.

A land without chakra. He had been trying all morning to summon even the smallest of strength. He could do nothing. Not even let out enough killing intent to even phase that little red head who taken it upon herself to care for his wounds. Wounds that she caused, of course. Though he could tell she was no Shinobi, she was not without at least some skill, as basic as it was.

He glanced at the signs along the street, signs that meant absolutely nothing to him, written in a language he could not understand, how inconvenient.

He walked past people who shot him looks, giving him a wide birth as he shot them glares. Orochimaru had been unconscious when she'd taken him to her home. Therefore he had no recollection of which direction he came from, and he could not move as fast as he could back in his realm. He walked aimlessly, attempting to find something that would lead him back to that road, he found nothing. _Nothing_. He cursed, the uneasiness he been feeling ever since he been thrown at the mercy of that woman building up into something unpleasant.

That foolish girl who'd taken in him in because she felt bad… what a self righteous little fool she was. She hit him with a...what was it, a car, she called it? Never mind. The girl, who he had yet to figure out. What did she want? Why would she help him- he had tried to kill her, twice now. He would have if under different circumstances, in fact he still may. What was her goal?

He knew nothing about this woman save her name. _Aria Miller._

She knew his name, and she held information on his world, on him. She had that advantage,_ as insignificant as it was_. He didn't know her at all, and it disturbed him to have someone know so much about him, not that he would ever admit that. After all, knowledge was power, and at the moment she held all the cards in that regard, and even though he could kill her as easily as breaking a toothpick, he couldn't help but feel as though he was at her mercy.

It infuriated him. He, _Orochimaru_, one of the legendary Sannin, S-rank Shinobi feared by nations, at the _mercy_ of some girl? **Ridiculous.** It was ridiculous to even think that she held any power, he was _**stronger** _than her, _he was the one in control._

And yet _she_ was the one _who_ _wounded_ _him_. _She_ was the one who allowed him to stay in her home, she fed him, and gave him aid. _She_ was the one who could speak the language here, _she_ was the one who knew this place, and worst of all...**_. she knew him._**

She knew things about him, and others, how many things she did know? Basic information or did she hold something deeper? She asked for nothing in return but his cooperation, that he behave while residing in her home, her village... What did she want? What was her aim? What angle was she?

_Who is she?_

Orochimaru stopped, turning back to the apartment, instead deciding on a new task. He would go back to the apartment and look around to find out who _Aria Miller_ was, and why on earth she would help him, knowing who he is.

* * *

Her room wasn't to odd. Pictures of a few people, her parents, siblings it appeared. A few posters on the wall, and a map. He opened a drawer to her nightstand much to his surprise he found some sort of blade. He examined it, it was an eight inch long dagger with a tilted point, and a silver hilt with emeralds at the hilt, forming a serpent.

It was quite a pretty dagger, he wondered what use she had of it. It was sharp, and judging by the faint scent he could get off it, coated with poisons. Was this for him? To end him in his sleep? She wouldn't get close. He returned the dagger, looking instead in a journal. He could not read the text, much to his displeasure, placing the journal back. He made a mental note to pic up the local tongue.

Moving over he looked through her room, opening drawers, invading every area, his eyes scanning for something, anything, that would reveal something about her. He found a scrapbook.

Opening to the first page, he saw a picture of a younger version of her, she couldn't be older than twelve, smiling. Her hair was brown and short, a far cry from her hair now. He looked through, finding pictures of her at the beach with some friends as she slowly got older. From what he got out of the book, she'd lead a happy life, but then suddenly the people in the pictures stopped showing up.

Her hair got longer, and then turned bright red.

Not something presently useful, but he meant to break down her walls, perhaps it might come in handy. She didn't like being seen as weak, at least from his first impression of her. He heard loud a creak of wood beneath his feet, and looked down.

There was a floorboard that was, ever so slightly loose, but he knew a hiding place when he saw one. Pulling up the board much to his surprise he found a small arsenal. Blades of different kinds, books containing various inscriptions, hand written by her it would seem, some containing formulas.

He found bottles of poisons, herbs…. _Interesting._

Now, if Orochimaru was a normal person, he would think she was some kind of witch, or serial killer. But he has seen far worse, and hidden even more worse, he was Orochimaru after all, would you except anything less?

He wondered what use did a civilian girl need for these sort of things, perhaps it had something to do with her job? What was it, he wondered, he never asked her. He made note to do that once she had returned.

She has a lot to answer for, and he refused to be at the mercy of this girl. He would gain some power over this girl, this foolish girl who thought she could control him.

He would show her how much of _a fool she truly was._

* * *

**Reviews are love. **


	4. Interogation

_Demons live inside every single one of us. But it is the people who act on those demons that are monsters. _

* * *

Aria was tired. She'd spent all day dealing with people, and she was tired. But then she had to go home and deal with _him._

She was _so_ _not in the mood for his bullshit_.

Opening the door she looked around, at first spotting nothing, setting her keys on the counter and kicking off her shoes, tossing her purse onto the coffee table.

"Orochimaru-san? You here?" She called out. No response. _I swear if that asshole has decided to play some messed up game of hide and scare the shit out of Aria…._

"_**Welcome** home, Aria-Chan_."

Aria jumped at the voice directly behind her, turning to find the Sannin standing by the door, arms crossed looking at her in amusement. He was up to something, she decided. She narrowed her eyes at the Sannin who smiled innocently.

"How was work? You never did tell me what you did for a living." He commented. Aria turned away from him, but still kept an eye on him. "Why do you ask?" Aria questioned as she took off her coat, hanging up in the closet in the hall, glancing away from the Sannin for a moment. "Oh, I want to get to know you Aria-Chan, you're job, you strengths… weaknesses…" He drawled, taking steps towards the red head. She turned around to face him, and that when she noticed an object in his hands and her eyes widened.

It was a sword, her sword. Her sword that she kept hidden in her room under the floorboards... now in this _monster's_ hands.

"Where did you get that?" Aria demanded, glaring at the Sannin, who smirked at her not responding. She whirled around pushing the door open to her room to find it the floorboard under pulled up, and exposed everything she kept hidden. "You bastard! You went through my room." Anger bubble up in her chest as she met his gaze. She wanted to strangle the smug faced bastard, he likes the fact that he pissed her off!

Orochimaru shrugged, looking at her in amusement. "Why, I don't know whatever you mean..." He said 'innocently'.

Aria took several steps towards him. "Why? Why go through my things?" She demanded, very tempted to try and grab that sword… but she's seen him fight, there is no way she'd be able to remove that sword from him.

"Why isn't it obvious? You know things, Aria-Chan, things about me, so I took it upon myself to know things about you." He held up the sword, looking at it. "Sadly, you're room held nothing about, nothing of which I could read." He hissed, before looking back at her. "However, then I discovered your little hiding place… my, my, Aria-Chan you have quite the little stash under the floorboards. I wonder why?" He hummed, walking around her. She stood, frozen, not sure exactly what the snake was about to do next as he circled her like hungry wolf.

"Tell me Aria-Chan, who exactly are you… and what exactly is it do you know?" He hissed into her ear causing her to flinch at how he was invading her personal bubble. "I already told you-" He cut me off. "I did not ask of your name, child, I am asking who you are." She held her breath, feeling the blade against her back.

"I… I work at a bar. I'm a bartender, just a bartender." She explained to him, trying to get him to back off. "And what need would a bartender have, for such weaponry?"

"Let's just say my family is less that conventional." She admitted. Orochimaru blinked. "Oh? And what of your family, I would so very much like to meet them." His tone made her glare harden.

"I would never let the likes of you anywhere near them!" She hissed at the man. Orochimaru chuckled at that. "So protective.."

"What do you want anyways? Surely it wasn't for me to talk about my family?" Aria questioned, changing the topic. Orochimaru nodded. "I suppose that is correct… what exactly do you know of me?" He questioned. She looked at him, carefully weighing her options.

_I didn't know when he was from, before I tell him anything I should find out that much. With any luck he's from a time after the plot, or at the very least near the end. The preferable time would be right before or better yet after Sasuke kills him, that way I don't have to watch my mouth as much. _Aria carefully considered the possibilities before responding.

"Who is the current Hokage?" She asked, crossing her arms trying to hide her unease. Orochimaru let a grin slide across his face, pleased with the red head's cooperation. "Hiruzen Sarutobi." Aria felt her stomach dropped at the news.

_ This is Orochimaru before the Sasuke capture, which means if I screw up_… _real peoples lives are on the line now._

_Of course he could be lying to test me... but still, if he is telling the truth then I should act accordingly and only tell him things that don't really effect the plot... well, things that would damage the plot. I should also probably pretend not to know as much as I do about the future, since he'll probably be more than interested in that. _

"So the Fourth is dead then, how long since the Nine-tails attack?" She asked playing innocent, taking a seat on the chair. "11 years." Orochimaru said, narrowing his eyes.

_Well then, time to look like a crazy stalker. _With that in mind, she began her speech.

"Born October 27, orphan, graduated at age 6, Shinobi registration number 002300, former student of Hiruzen Sarutobi, classification missing nin S-rank, Sannin. You're one of Konohakure's legendary Sannin along with Tsunade and Jiraiya." Aria took breath but didn't stop, closing her eyes as she ran through his information.

"You were caught red-handed performing unethical experiments on citizens for the sake of this immortality, you defected from Konoha rather than be persecuted for your ambitions, and for many years sought the village's destruction in order to take revenge and demonstrate what you had learned." Aria opened her eyes and stared him in the face as his grin widened.

"You are the founder of the Sound village. You're a former member of the Akatsuki. You're after the Sharingan, specifically an Uchiha body." She finally summarized.

She may have brushed up on her Naruto facts last night, and in the car. Listening to various YouTube videos and wiki.

_Of course this did not help my fears, reading that Orochimaru's kick is strong enough to knock down a fucking tree does not help. Though knowing that he doesn't have excess to Ninjutsu was at least comforting, though not as much as I'd wish. _Aria thought in dismay.

Orochimaru was silent for a moment, staring at me for a couple of seconds before responding. "Admirable knowledge." He admitted before continuing, "if you hold this much information on myself then how much on others, I might wonder?" He questioned, and licked his lips, the sight of his abnormally large tongue a shudder of disgust rip through Aria's body.

"I know pretty much everything about the Akatsuki, actually that would have to be the thing that I know the most about." She replied.

Honestly she didn't care if Orochimaru found out about secrets of the Akatsuki, better rat out the Akatsuki than team seven, than Naruto.

"Oh?" Orochimaru. "Do tell, I would love to here about the Akatsuki and there plans." She looked at him blankly. "Ok… but you might want to sit down. If you truly want to know everything this is gonna take a while to explain." She told him.

She was gonna leave out the part about Obito, she knew that much. She wasn't in that world, and telling Orochimaru… well it wouldn't be as bad as telling him about Naruto and Sasuke's little secret. Plus she could warn him about the Ootsutsuki, or at the very least Kaguya. Orochimaru fought in the Fourth Shinobi War, so she know he doesn't want the world to end.

I'll leave out some parts, that's for sure.

We both sat, measuring each other, Orochimaru on the chair, and herself on a couch nearby. "Where to start… I suppose the beginning would be appropriate. But then of course were all of this started is also complicated… alright. The story of the Akatsuki as an organization starts just after Jiraiya left three orphans in the rain village, after training them. Nagato, Yahiko and Konan. Yahiko took the role of the groups ring leader, he was loud with strong beliefs, belief that he could bring about peace to the Shinobi world. Nagato was timid, shy, and a very kind boy and he shared his friends beliefs. Konan was there support a good friend, and to one, a lover. Nagato, however possessed the rinnegan, although he didn't use it very often." Aria shifted, crossing her legs.

"They formed the group and called it the Akatsuki, now it wasn't the Akatsuki you joined, this one was hell bent on piece, even when attacked they did not attack. Yahiko was excellent at negotiating peace, they got more and more of a following, however one day Hanzo became convinced that the Akatsuki were mobilizing for an attack against him, to kill him and remove him from leadership. This was false. They weren't going to kill him, and they didn't want a war, even if they did I doubt Yahiko would have allowed any bloodshed. That's when Konan was kidnapped by Hanzo, and she was used to lure Yahiko and Nagato into a trap. Hanzo gave Nagato was given a choice, either Konan or Yahiko could live. Yahiko loved Konan, so he killed himself, impaling onto Nagato's kunai. After that it was made obvious that Hanzo definitely didn't plan on any of them surviving, which made Yahiko's sacrifice for nothing." Aria paused in recalling the events, but only for a moment.

"That was enough to set Nagato off, and he used the rinnegan to quickly wipe out Hanzo's forced, nearly killing the man himself. Meanwhile, the Akatsuki members were massacred by a man who had approached them earlier, with an offer of power that they had declined. Nagato was approached again by this man, and Zetsu. Nagato used Yahiko's body as a tool now, turning it into Pain. With this new power, Pain killed Hanzo and took control of the rain village, and reformed the Akatsuki with a new purpose. Nagato decided to take the man up on his offer, and they went on with his plan to first collect a total of ten members, before moving onto capturing the tailed beasts." She explained the Akatsuki's entire backstory, not taking her eyes from his, watching his reaction.

Orochimaru crossed his arms leaning back. "I knew most of that already." He drawled.

Aria sighed, knowing that she was now getting to the sensitive part. "When the Hidden Leaf Village was first formed, shortly after there was a battle between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. Do you know why?" She asked.

"Madara had gone mad, he wanted to destroy that village after being denied the right to be Kage." Orochimaru said. "But judging by your mentioning of it I take it there is more to the story?" She nodded.

"Madara did want the village destroyed, that's true, but exactly because of the fact that Hashirama was chosen in favor of him. But more because, Tobirama had earlier killed Izuna, Madara's little brother, a brother whom he had pledged to protect since he was a small boy. Dead. Madara wanted Tobirama's life in exchange, a battle was fought and in the end, Hashirama offered his life in exchange for peace. Madara was touched, and ended the war, but everyone still hated him, children crying whenever he was near them and his own clan hated him. I do believe it sent him over the edge." She explained.

"What does Madara Uchiha have to do with the Akatsuki?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

Aria took a deep breath ready to drop the bombshell."Because in the battle, between Hashirama and Madara, Madara did not actually die. He survived, unbeknownst to Hashirama, Madara possessed a piece of the Sharingan known as Izanagi, a genjutsu so strong it can alter reality to the user's desire. Died in battle? No problem, just set Izanagi to bring you back to life on the event of death, waiting 24 hours of course in order for the enemy to buy it. Madara Uchiha returned to life and left a clone in his stead, he then hid his presence over the years, before making an offer to a certain little group in a war torn land, becoming the leader of said group."

Orochimaru's eyes widened at the information.

"Kukuku... interesting, so not _only_ is Madara Uchiha still alive, but he is the true leader behind the Akatsuki." He let a smirk cross his lips.

She nodded. "Not only that, but he means to place the world you call home, in an eternal Genjutsu, an infinate Tsukiyomi. That's why the Akatsuki require tailed beasts, you need all the tailed beast inside the geto statue, summoned by the Rinnegan user, before it turns into the Ten-Tails and the Tsukiyomi is cast. Once it's cast you can't escape it." Orochimaru frowned at all this, she got up, going to the kitchen and she placed the kettle on the pot, and looked back at Orochimaru.

Maybe telling him all this was a bad idea, but ultimately, it didn't effect her. There were ways this could backfire. But… it's not her world. Not her problem. Plus it's not like she even got to the other bits. There was still information she left out.

All the important stuff, she only told him about the Akatsuki and added Madara as a little bonus. Of course with his paranoia he was probably still suspicious. She could then tell him if he pressed further about Zetsu, and Kaguya. Aria wasn't saying squat about Obito, because that would lead to the Kamui, which would put Kakashi in danger. While this wasn't her world, Kakashi didn't deserve to die.

"Anyway, that's what I know about the Akatsuki." Aria fixed herself a cup of tea, and walked off to her bedroom, glancing back at the Sannin as she did. "Now I'll be taking a shower, so you'll have to wait if you want to know anything else, and I can't promise a straight answer, I do only have so much information, and it does have gaps, so take that into account." The red head told him before slipping into her room and retrieving her things for the shower ducking into the bathroom, closing and locking the door, and turning the water on.

Aria leaned against the wall and let out a sigh of relief. _Dear lord, that man is making my life so freaking stressful. Everything I just said is real… all those people.. if I screwed up, I.. might cause so much damage to so many people's lives._

That thought... it terrified her.

* * *

**Reviews are love! **


	5. The Snake offer's an arrangement

_Knowledge is power... bit if you lack the will to use it then that power will never be yours._

* * *

He had not expected this.

While he knew she held information… this… he did not expect her to tell him that Madara Uchiha was alive and in control of the Akatsuki. She was holding something else back, he knew that much, and given on her detail focusing on the Akatsuki's backstories, recalling it as though she'd seen it herself… That and her detail on Madara, made him suspicious.

He had to give it to her though, this tale of her was interesting. He could not be sure it was entirely true, though she showed no signs of lying. He did have questions, ones that he did not trust her to answers.

He could tell she was hiding something, she wouldn't reveal it now. He underestimated her, however, if this was a lie then she was quite good at it. He knew she dodged and manipulated the conversation into one of the Akatsuki's backstories, and he had no idea if the bit about Madara was true. She was stubborn, she wouldn't tell him without the proper motivation.

He was in another world, if he wanted anymore information then he would have to harm her. He needed to know more, however he needed to get back to his realm, and get back on his feet. He would have to adapt to this world before pressing further, at least he would learn the language first.

However… he needed someone to teach him, and he didn't know if his host was quite so willing to do so, she already disliked his presence in her home based of her body language alone. He'd need leverage perhaps if he offered her power? He didn't have chakra but did not make him defenseless. He could still use Taijutsu, and weapons. He wondered what the weapons of this world were.

He supposed he would have to find out, deciding to perhaps gain the girl's trust before pressing further.

* * *

Aria found Orochimaru with a smug grin on his face like he was planning something. She looked at him blankly, wondering what on earth this man was up to.

"Aria-Chan... it has come to my attention that learning this world's central language would be greatly beneficial." Aria raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "And... you expect me to... what? Teach you?" Orochimaru looked at her with an amused smirk.

Aria stared at him in disbelief. "You attempted to kill me, twice! You threatened me, you went through my room and my things without my permission behind my back, and then demand information from me while threatening me with my own sword- or did you forget all of that?!" Aria ranted, the anger built up in her chest threatening to boil over. She wanted to curse at him for invading her space.

But she knew that might not be the best idea, he was still _Orochimaru_. She needed to be careful.

"You hate being weak, no? What if, in exchange for English lessons, I teach you something in return? Would that be a suitable price for your efforts?" The offer made Aria pause to think for a moment, looking back at the Sannin suspiciously.

"What could you teach me?" She questioned. She knew perfectly well what he could teach her, but she wanted him to say it just to be sure. He could teach her how to fight, or more specifically, Taijutsu.

"I can make you stronger, I can teach you skills I doubt anyone in your world even possess." Orochimaru told her. Aria stared at him, weighing her options.

On the one hand, she could except his offer and get probably the best combat training she could ever receive, it would truly be out of this world. If she accepts then this could be very useful for her.

On the other hand, was it really a good idea to teach him English? He might decide her usefulness has expired once he learns the ways of this world.

No, she had to accept. If she refuses him it would mean creating a possible enemy of him, and she definitely didn't want that because it would most likely result her death. Now was the time to seem cooperative, if he thinks he can control and manipulate her with power then he'll be less likely to turn on her later, especially if he's training her.

"You have until tomorrow to decide." Orochimaru's words make Aria snap out of her thoughts, looking back at the snake. She nodded, acknowledging his words before leaving the room to collect her thoughts... and more information on Orochimaru.

* * *

Orochimaru watched Aria, she was hesitating. How irritating, though that _was_ to be expected. It was still something he found _irritating_ but nonetheless he didn't expect her to answer him immediately.

He'll give her until tomorrow to properly decide. He was confident she would accept, after all.

Then again, she might deliberately refuse to spite him, though that would be uncharacteristically _foolish_ of her. Perhaps he was overestimating her intelligence..? Though it wouldn't be entirely unreasonable for him to assume she desires power, based off what he's seen of her little collection of weaponry, that is.

Nevertheless, if she refused, he would simply change his tactics to one of demands instead of offering her something. He was being generous.

He could just force the information out of her, after all.

* * *

**Reviews are love! Tell what you think of the characterization of Orochimaru, I hope he isn't off. I really do hope he's in character. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter.  
**


	6. Influence

_You will never influence the world by trying to be like it.  
_

* * *

I accepted his offer.

He was smug, the entire time, of course. Stupid bastard. We started off with my end, coming up with a schedule.

With my job, I manage to come up with an arrangement that would suit both of us. Wake up at 6:00 AM, my work starts at 8:00 AM, that gave us two hours for me to teach him English, he would study while I was at work, then I got off at 4:00 PM. That's when we'd start up on his end.

The first day of this little arrangement went… Ok… For Orochimaru, he was at the easy part, learning the alphabet, pronouncing it, writing it all down, upper case and lower case. Then came AEIOU's.

I never thought I'd be teaching Orochimaru his ABC's….

I wrote them all down, and told him the pronunciation of each of them, in turn writing how to pronounce them in Japanese under each, and explaining the order of these letters was important, not just the writing and pronunciation. He found it irritating whenever I corrected him, I could tell by the near constant glares whenever I did so.

Then I told him that English had another set of letter both upper case and lower case, called cursive. Cursive basically just being fancy writing, more...formal. Although not necessary it did appear in some places, and knowing how to at the very least write your name is enough. Or read it.

He found cursive irritating as well.

Hah, wait till he gets to grammar. Explaining to him what a noun, verb, clause…. That will be hell.

I left him for my work, he'll be plotting how to torture me in whatever he has planned… dear lord that will hurt in the morning.

* * *

This was infuriating. Why on earth must they have two sets of the same writing?! Is one not enough? And this… this cursive? What the hell, this is just a bunch of meaningless swirls to him!

This girl was finding his struggles amusing! He could see her pitiful attempts to hide her smirks, and it infuriated him.

He would repay her, of course, in full. He would soon have her looking like the fool she is, writhing in pain from the training he had planned for her.

Perhaps they should start with Taijutsu, and then move onto swordsmanship, it has been a while since he's had a chance to spar…

Of course, that girl would hardly last a minute, but he could fix that. Oh how he wish he had his Ninjutsu…

She'd left him with homework, as well. Write down the entire alphabet, each letter filling a row on each of two pages, upper case and lower case. Then he was to write down his name, filling an entire paper, in this.. cursive.

He also had words to write down as well, in both print and cursive. Hello, Goodbye, Yes, No, Thank You, No thank you.

In rows.

He did not see the need to write them down like this… why not simply give him the meaning and be done with it?

This was children's work. No matter, he would do it anyways, and he would do it_ perfectly._

* * *

Orochimaru completed the writing assignment I'd given him, and now he was going to teach me.

I was worried.

The first thing he had me do, was simple exercise. I guess he wanted to see where I was at, physically. Push ups, pull ups, sit ups, jogging around the block. I was so glad to be mostly in shape. About four years ago now, I would be dead after the first round of push ups, hell I wouldn't have be able to do a single push up.

(Thank you martial arts training and yoga, or else my ass would be humiliated right now.)

That's not to say by the end of it I wasn't completely out of breath and sweating my ass off.

Next came the learning of a few taijutsu stances, then he had me attempt to hit him. I never did, but he did 'show me' and by that I mean I got a bruised rib-cage.

I was full of bruises and sore muscles by the end of it.

Next day was the same, only I woke up and felt like I'd been hit by a bus, but that didn't stop me from getting up and continuing our schedule. I was not gonna back down. When I'd first started my martial arts training it was a lot like this, only that time I actually _trusted_ my teacher. Did a lot more slacking to, looking back on it...

The day repeated, Orochimaru making little remarks before we both ate breakfast and I gave him a set of words to write down and study. Then when I returned from work I'd get the crap beat outta m- I mean I would train.

This was repeated, and days turned into weeks, weeks into months.

I got faster, much more muscular and gained more stamina, and he got better at reading the signs on the road, until we could converse in English. I took him places on my days off, showing him where the library was. I'd made certain that, the library's manga section did not have a single book on Naruto first, of course.

So, he would spent his time at the library while I was at work. Before long, we'd gotten used to each other. While the Taijutsu lessons where still brutal at times, as well as the occasional swordsmanship lesson, I… felt easier around him. I wasn't tense, still tense but not_ as_ tense, around him anymore.

I was not a fool, however, I knew he still could be using this to get inside my head. I knew him. I knew he was perfectly capable of something like that, so I kept my guard up.

Like always.

* * *

She was improving, slowly but surely. He'd thought for sure after the first two or three days she would quit. She was stubborn.

She still hadn't mentioned a single thing of the Akatsuki, of course, and she was still wary around him. He would expect nothing less, he was finding that she was certainly more of a fighter than he expected. She showed him around her little village, to the library.

He found her worlds science interesting, though ultimately flawed in comparison to his own knowledge.

The mythologies were also interesting, the people here certainly had a plethora of religions. He found it foolish that so many were killed over practically the same god.

But no matter.

She was learning and so was he. Now there was still the matter of returning to his own world, he needed to find a way back. Though now he didn't find the need as… desperate, anymore.

He was slowly becoming accustomed to this world, it has been three months after all.

Three months of waking up each morning with Aria there, ready to teach him new words. That turned to simply conversing in English, and her leaving now he was tasked to read a book, and watch a movie. He was also left a dictionary on the event he did not understand any of the words.

At first she'd left children's stories, stories about flying children, mermaids, and princesses. Though he did like one about a boy with a scar, what was it, Harry Potter? Yes, the series wasn't as bad as the others.

She also made him watch a movie called Star Wars… he didn't understand why he had to watch the fourth one first, at least not until he watched the fifth one.

Next was something called The Avengers.

Now that gave him ideas.. perhaps he should tie her to chair and have her escape? That would be amusing… Titanic was… idiotic. That board was clearly big enough for the couple. She told him after watching it, that what they just witness was actually a reenactment of historic events, save for the couple.

She had him watched other shows, some of which were very much for children, like the Lion King, Moana, Mulan and Frozen.

He believe that she was forcing him to watch them as payback for 'beating her up' every evening.

What utter foolishness.

* * *

Two blades clashed, the sound ringing throughout the forest as two people fought, one panting and sweating while the other just looked amused.

_Stupid Bastard. Smug son of a bitch. One of these day's I'll get him. _This was the eighth round, after the twelve rounds of Taijutsu, of course.

Aria had learned to channel her frustration into her fighting, that's when she starting striking harder. Of course she was still no match for Orochimaru, but just last week she'd easily stopped a fight in the bar she was working at, things had gotten a little out of hand when a gang of men entered the bar and got a little rowdy.

She flipped one over a table, then knocked another one out before restraining the third. There have been no fights in the bar since. She done things like that in the past, and by 'things' she meant just one of those things. She could run for longer, now, and he seemed to be adding parkour to there little 'training.'

At this point she was pretty satisfied with herself, as far as her skills went, that is, in the normal world. Against Orochimaru… yeah she was still having a hard time. Still couldn't beat him, but she could last.. a little longer against him.

That backfired when Orochimaru decided to 'let loose' and she ended up visiting the hospital because she'd 'fallen out of a tree' and broke her four of her ribs and wrist. Also had a black eye and lots of bruising.

Luckily she saved enough "back up" money so she could afford to miss a week of work, in that week Orochimaru taunted her and mocked her for being weak, so she made him watch Disney movies. Taijutsu lessons still continued about days after she rested, though they were much slower. He complained, taunted and mocked her for this. She perfected her death glare.

In time that has past she had discovered one single thing about this man.

When he wasn't being all evil and threatening... he was hilarious. Honestly she didn't think that much snark and sass could come out of a anime villain but here we are. Oh, and the faces he made when he was annoyed or confused...

She found his reactions to things hilarious, like the vacuum cleaner, oh how annoyed he looked when she first used it while he was trying to concentrate on something. The memory still makes her laugh.

She faltered upon the memory coming to mind, before quickly moving out of the way of Orochimaru's blade (yes _blade_, he insisted on using real swords now) as it buried itself into the tree.

Aria blinked, Orochimaru yanking the blade free looking at the girl who'd stumbled. "What's wrong, giving up so soon?" He questioned, the smug look still on his face.

She shook her head, still determined not to give up. "No way."

* * *

The next morning was the same as all the others, save one thing.

Aria felt.. uneasy. Something felt off, and it wasn't the S-rank criminal. It was like she was being... watched? On her way to work she felt eyes on her the entire way, and there was always a familiar looking car that followed her. At first she brushed it off as paranoia, after all staying with an S-rank criminal will do that to you.

But, then at work she felt it to, that uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach just grew, and she kept her eye out for anyone suspicious. She asked one of her coworkers to walk her to her car in the event it was a potential stalker or kidnapper.

Not that she wouldn't be able to handle him- but she just didn't really want to get into a fight anytime soon. She was already in trouble for an earlier incident, after all.

She wasn't as worried about being followed home- if he tried to break in she would be the one pitying him regardless of his intentions. There were some benefits of living with Orochimaru, namely being that she was almost never concerned about anyone robbing her property. He was there almost all the time now, to her knowledge at least.

It was entirely possible he just waited for her to leave and went off to his own devices, she didn't doubt for a second he was plotting some way to return to home, or at the very least he was trying to figure out how to regain his Ninjutsu abilities.

The eyes followed her for the next few days or so, and the wait to see who and what was following her was trying Aria crazy.

She never once brought it up to Orochimaru, though she suspected he knew. Not that they were following her, but that somebody was watching the house. Judging by how he lingered at the window every now and then, she guessed he knew and wasn't telling her. Or assumed she knew, though with his arrogant nature perhaps not..

Nevertheless she needed to do something about her little stalker, and she needed to do it soon for her own peace of mind.

This was the third day, and her drive to and from work was starting to make her paranoid to leave the house.

_Yes this pest must be dealt with, soon._ Aria mused, before pausing going over her own thoughts,and a revelation hit her resulting in mixed emotions, mostly horror and disgust.

_Damn I sound like him._

* * *

**Well, here is the latest chapter! Reviews are magic! Let me know what you think of Orochimaru's portrayal, is it accurate? I hope so. **


	7. In the Shadows He Hides

_Choose your friends carefully, your enemies will choose you. _

* * *

She was late.

He tapped the table beside him, watching the clock tic. He'd return from his usual exploration around town before waiting the few minute it would take for her to return from work.

But she did not return on time. That wasn't quite so unusual, so he fixed himself some dinner (Aria had insisted he learn how to cook for himself after he complained about her choice of food) and waited for her, planning out a punishment for being late.

But after an hour past, he realized she was late, to late for her. She was never late before so he couldn't help but wonder what happened. This was also annoying, she could have at least warned him she would be late so he wouldn't be left sitting there like a fool.

Orochimaru plucked up the phone he'd been given not long ago, and toyed with it, debating on calling her before glancing at the clock again in irritation. He dialed her number and called her.

There was no response. The Sannin frowned in irritation, before trying again, and again, still she didn't pick up.

How _annoying. She was ignoring him. _

Standing up he reached for the door, planning on going out to find the young woman himself.

* * *

Aria knew she was late.

She was very late, almost an hour and half now. But this man would not leave her alone. He's followed her for a while now, out of her workplace and now down the road out of it. She didn't want to go home because then he would just follow her there, and she'd be trapped in her own home with such a man outside.

Albeit, with Orochimaru there a well, but there was no way she would ever turn to him for help. No, she would have to take care of this pest herself. Besides, although she felt herself being watched there was no way of knowing for sure that he knew where she lived.

She picked up her pace, almost debating on going to the police or calling them, or even him, but she knew it would take the cops to long to come, and she couldn't make it to the station, as it was miles away.

Aria glanced at the sky, mindful of the red clouds in the sky as the setting sun turned the once blue horizon red and orange, catching the clouds in the vibrant display of colors.

It was beautiful, really, a shame it was under these circumstances. Aria stopped, turning towards the man following her. Thanks to the shadows he hit behind, she couldn't quite make him out. Stopping, Aria took a breath, deciding to take a chance and confront this stalker.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" She questioned, shifting her stance into one Orochimaru had taught her. She was prepared to fight.

That's when a frightening, low, chuckle sounded from the shadows. _"Silly girl, you won't be able to fight me, even if that snake taught you some moves."_ A flicker of shock and surprise rang through Aria as her stomach twisted in fear, paralyzing fear like some kind of weight was baring down on her. It was suffocating and any rational thought flew out the window as she stared at him in horror as it dawned on her.

_What... what the hell is this?_ _I-I can't move! This.. don't tell me this is.. he's!-  
_

Aria choked as her legs trembled. "Who.. what.." Footsteps, slow and mocking stepped out from the shadows and the redhead's eyes widened.

"Y-you.. you're..!"

"Ah yes.. you would know who I am, don't you." The man in the cloak purred. "So I trust you know what I'll do to you if you try to run, yes?" He watched her, daring her to challenge him. Aria nodded, trying to gain composure once again.

"I- yes. I understand. But what do you want? Are you going to kill Orochimaru?" The man hummed, titling his head a bit, almost mockingly. "No... I don't think so. He's trapped here without chakra, conveniently so, I might add." Aria frowned, glaring at the man in an effort to hide her fear, though she doubted it did much. "A-are you the one who sent him here?" She questioned, putting all her effort into keeping her composer.

A gleam shun through his eye, and he chuckled. "I may have tampered with his jutsu." He shrugged. "But it was him to got himself here, I only helped a little. He was becoming to much a of a pest, and I thought to dispose of him. But I never imagined it would send him to another world. Then you, a girl who knows so much about our own world."

Aria scoffed. "Please, as if that's anything special, your world is an anime here." The man titled his head. "Ah yes, you haven't realized it yet." He sighed. "Well, I suppose you'll find out eventually."

"What? Find out what? What do you mean?" Aria demanded. He waved her off. "Never-mind it, you'll figure it out eventually, if he doesn't kill you first."

The reality around him started to warp and twist, all twisting around his eye. Aria's eyes widened and she called out. "Wait! What do you mean!? Why did you send him here!?"

She raced forward and a kunai shot towards her, cutting her cheek and landing not inches away from her. Suddenly it felt like she was under an ocean of water, she was drowning, choking on whatever this was in the air.

"I'll be back, Aria." Aria watched in silent horror as he vanished, before collapsing to the ground, taking in gulps of air.

She felt the cut on her cheek, before picking up the kunai. She looked up from the ground at the spot where he had just disappeared.

"Huh.. so your the one behind this..."

"And what exactly," A voice from behind her spoke up, and Aria glanced behind her, seeing the familiar snake like man leaning down over her. "happened here?" The deadly man questioned, his tone dripping with venom.

_He's sounds pissed. Great. Just what I need right now.. _

Aria looked back at where she'd last seen the Shinobi, before turning to Orochimaru, standing up. Orochimaru looked at the kunai in her hand, and grabbed her wrist. "What is this? Where did you get this?" He hissed, glaring at her. Aria stared at him, weighing her options or just straight out admitting it.

_Ah, fuck it. _

"The Akatsuki just said hi."

He flinched.

Just barely, but he let go of her like she'd burned him. "_What?!_" He hissed at her, and Aria pulled away from him, launching into an explanation before he decided to attack her again.

"They were behind this, you being here. They sent you here. Madara just appeared, he was the one watching us the whole time. He told me he tampered with your jutsu, intending to kill you but instead, you ended up here where you can't ever use ninjutsu." Aria summarized.

Orochimaru's eyes darkened, his pupils contracting as Aria watched him in curiosity, his eyes were odd after all, rubbing her now bruised wrist.

"He was here? Where is he now?" He demanded, his eyes scanning the area. Aria looked over at the spot where she last seen him. "Well... Orochimaru-san, he can use ninjutsu here. If what I experienced was killing intent that is, and judging by his use of Kamui via Sharingan to teleport, I'd say..."

She looked back at Orochimaru with a grim look on her face.

"He can travel between worlds."

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, but ya know, first week of school and all, you know how it is. **

**What do ya'll think of this latest development? **


End file.
